La respuesta
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Shun... y un hecho lleva a que su vida de un giro de 180 grados, y es que no puede soportar mas aquello que su alma grita... porque su corazon necesita una respuesta yaoi IkkixShun, no homofóbicos ni menores de 18 años
1. Capítulo I

**Título: La respuesta**

**Autora: chibineko chan (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas yaoi (relaciones chico-chico), así como escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales) e incesto por ser una relación entre hermanos; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no siga.

Dedicatoria: nn este fic me lo dedico a mi misma xD por que mi cumpleaños fue hace poco a finales de Setiembre así que... VIVA YO, y que viva también la pareja de Ikki y Shun -

Capítulo I: Una pregunta, la verdad de mi corazón 

El día, 9 de Setiembre; y el atardecer era precioso. Shun lo mira casi embelesado, sentado sobre una roca allí en medio de aquella hermosa Sabana Africana, aquel paraje salvaje que ya había llenado tanto en su ser, pero no por ello podía dejar de recordar con tristeza todo lo ocurrido desde hacía exactamente un año atrás, cuando por tan solo una pregunta su mundo se volteó de cabeza aquel día que cumplió 17 años.

** Flash Back- un año atrás **

El día comenzó genial, aquel día cumplía 17 años y se sentía eufórico. Lo despertaron con regalos y felicitaciones, le hicieron una super fiesta casi sorpresa en donde todos sus compañeros del instituto habían sido invitados, así como varios caballeros del Santuario y por supuesto todos los integrantes de la mansión, incluso Ikki se encontraba allí; su vida era simplemente perfecta en aquellos momentos... bueno, casi pero no se puede pedir tener todo en la vida ¿O si?... Shun miró aquel día varias veces de reojo a su hermano mayor, mientras que en su corazón latía su más oculto deseo.

Pero durante la velada fue obligado a centrarse en otras cosas, como la carrera que seguiría a partir del próximo año en la universidad y otros planes a un mayor futuro, que si quería viajar, que si le faltaba solo un año para tener por fin la mayoría de edad y cosas por el estilo.

En fin, realmente había sido un día bastante ajetreado, y para el llegar de la noche el caballero de Andrómeda se encontraba en verdad muerto del cansancio pero muy feliz, y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido sobre la cama de Ikki, donde había aterrizado ni bien entrara a la habitación de su hermano pues tenían ambos por costumbre desde siempre el hablar sobre sus días antes de irse a dormir si es que se daba la oportunidad de que Ikki estuviese en el mismo lugar que él, e Ikki estaba en la mansión.

Fue un leve movimiento ejercido sobre su hombro el que lo despertó, y fueron aquellos ojos azules lo primero que vio al terminar de abrir los suyos.

- "Nii... nii-san, yo... lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido."- dijo mientras se incorporaba y daba un bostezo perezoso al tiempo que se estiraba.

- "Si... creo haberme dado cuenta de algo de eso."- argumentó el mayor con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras se sentaba al lado de su ototo- "Estas cansado ¿porque no vas a la cama?."

Shun miró a Ikki serio y negó con vehemencia.

- "No estoy tan cansado aún nii-san, además ya descansé lo suficiente. ¿O es que te molesta que venga aquí a conversar contigo?."- el rostro de Shun, medio en broma medio en serio escondía la tensión que de pronto le ha generado su propia pregunta.

- "Niño tonto, como crees. Si yo adoro que tu vengas a verme cada noche y converses conmigo... más bien me sorprende que aún quieras hablar con este aburrido hermano mayor tuyo como lo haces."

Las sonrisas ante lo dicho relajaron el ambiente interno del menor y una conversación casual sobre el día que pasó dio inicio. Que si el pastel estuvo rico, que si la música fue buena, que si Seiya hizo todo un show en medio de la improvisada pista de baile, que si Jabú y Asato, un compañero del instituto de Shun, pudieron bien hacer una competencia para ver quien cantaba peor en el Karaoke; todo muy inocente hasta que Ikki comenzó a hablar de los amigos de Shun y como notó que la mayoría de ellos ya andaba en parejas.

- "Bueno, supongo que ya están en la edad."- comentó Ikki medio distraído mientras sacaba su ropa de dormir de la cómoda, con la obvia intención de cambiarse para tal fin, y luego continuó- "Y tú también estas en la edad Shun... ¿No hay nadie que quieras presentarme?."- Ikki terminó con una sonrisa tan suya apoyado contra el mueble del cual ya había terminado de sacar su ropa.

Shun sonrió nervioso mientras negaba a la vez que se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, a lo cual Ikki solo suspira y se sacó la camiseta dispuesto a ponerse la de dormir.

Shun sintió palpitar su corazón a mil por hora, llevaba años guardando ese sentimiento en su pecho. Tratando de apartar la vista de la espalda de su hermano, aquella de la cual a memorizado cada cicatriz, cada peca, cada detalle por más ínfimo que sea, Shun tragó y preguntó casual.

- "Y a ti... ¿te importaría mucho si a mi me gustase alguien?."

Ikki dejó la camisa de la pijama inactiva en sus manos y volteó a mirar a Shun, un Shun que en esos momentos estaba terriblemente sonrojado.

- "Entonces... ¿si te gusta alguien?."- Ikki parecía de pronto estar tanteando el terreno, más luego esbozó una sonrisa como para tranquilizar a su hermano- "Vamos Shun, dime; prometo no asustar a la pobre chica."

Shun cada vez se sentía peor... ¿pobre chica, si hasta en verdad parecía que a Ikki no le importaba el asunto para nada. El peliverde decidió tomar otro camino en la conversación, y tal vez de una vez enfrentar aquello.

- "Ikki... ¿tu que sientes por mi?."- la mirada seria del menor pareció descolocar por completo al peliazul que parpadeó confundido.

- "¿Y ahora a que viene eso Shun? Eres mi ototo, es obvia mi respuesta, te quiero mucho, te lo he dicho infinidad de veces."

Shun sintió ganas de llorar ¡No era esa la respuesta que andaba buscando! Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso desahogarse con el mundo pero no encontró la manera de comenzar nada de eso. Finalmente obedeciendo el impulso de su propio cuerpo, ese impulso creado por aquellos ya mas de 3 años de amar en silencio; Shun estalló en gritos desesperados preguntando de manera tan salvaje como una avalancha...

- "¡¡¿Eres idiota o que!... ¡¡¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE TE AMO! ¡¡¡¿DE CUANTO TE HE AMADO TODA MI VIDA!."

Ya sin contenerse, Shun hizo lo que siempre deseó hacer y buscando los labios de Ikki con los suyos propios, acarició de manera torpe aquella piel de fuego que ha anhelado a su lado en lado en circunstancias diferentes a las que siempre se han dado.

De pronto, como en un sueño, Shun sintió a Ikki corresponderle, sintió las manos ásperas meterse bajo su camisa y los dedos algo callosos recorrer su piel... pronto una de esas manos dejó su lugar para afianzar otro nuevo tras el cuello, mientras Ikki al parecer se anima a profundizar el beso. Andrómeda está en el cielo, su corazón salta locamente lleno de alegría en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo comienza a gemir bajo aquellas caricias, gemidos que poco a poco van tomando forma hasta que comienza a articular palabras.

- "Mmm... Ikki... Ikki... nii-san..."

Y de pronto... todo paró. Justo después de aquella última palabra las manos de Ikki se detuvieron en seco, sus labios se separaron abruptamente de los de su ototo como si hubiesen sido quemados y en su mirada se reflejaba algo parecido al horror. Cinco segundos después Ikki se alejaba violentamente de Shun y se le quedaba viendo de tal manera que Shun sintió vergüenza... vergüenza de si mismo al haberse revelado de aquella manera, y con lágrimas en los ojos y al notar finalmente que Ikki no diría nada, Shun salió llorando y corriendo de aquella habitación y no paró hasta llegar a la suya propia donde se encerró para no querer volver a salir; sin saber que en la habitación del mayor, Ikki se había quedado mirando la puerta ahora abierta sin hacer movimiento alguno más que el de respirar.

En su propia habitación Shun sollozó amargamente toda aquella noche, y lo único que en aquella oscuridad salió de sus labios fue una sola frase...

- "Yo solo... solo quería saber Ikki... solo quería tu respuesta, ahora sé cual es."

Esa noche un corazón fue destrozado.

Luego de eso Shun evitó a Ikki durante la próxima semana (lo cual no fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que Ikki evitaba a su ototo también)... en realidad, el joven peliverde evitaba a todo el mundo, no hablaba con nadie y no bajaba a comer... apenas y salía hacia el instituto y volvía con las mismas y volvía a encerrarse en su habitación. Ni los otros chicos de bronce lograron preguntarle nada, ni siquiera recibió a Saori cuando esta le señaló que tenían una conversación pendiente sobre su pronta educación universitaria... absolutamente nada hacia que Shun saliese de su autoencierro.

Finalmente un día de la segunda semana de su aislamiento para con el mundo, Shun tomó una decisión... y tomando unas pocas cosas dejó la mansión. Allí ya no había absolutamente nada para él. Y así se encuentró con apenas un poco de dinero, sin un techo bajo el cual resguardarse y con las justas para comer; por lo cual ni corto ni perezoso el santo de Andrómeda comenzó a buscar algún que otro empleo temporal sin importar las horas de trabajo ni la paga, puesto que siendo como es aún un menor de edad le es mucho más difícil encontrar un trabajo que desempeñar.

De esta forma tres meses pasan de largo, en los cuales ha hecho de todo, desde sacar la basura, limpiar alfombras y lavar platos en restaurantes hasta repartir volantes en las calles; pero no puede quejarse, por lo menos ha sobrevivido e hizo muchos amigos. Como Takeshi, con quien lavaba platos los martes y jueves por la noche en un gran restaurante del centro de Tokyo y eso era exactamente lo que Shun se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos mientras conversaba animadamente con su amigo, el cual le daba un dato sobre un posible trabajo y quizás un poco más que eso para el peliverde.

- "Es en serio Shun, si logras meterte como voluntario para la Cruz Roja Internacional harás contactos valiosos y es más que probable que te encamines en la vida. No creo que te sea difícil, tienes el tipo de actitud que ellos buscan, y sobre todo disposición de tiempo y muy buena voluntad."

Shun suspiró una vez más mirando a su amigo antes de concentrarse en los cubiertos que enjuagaba antes de meterlos a la lavadora automática y frunció notablemente el ceño. Finalmente soltó algo de aire en un gesto desanimado.

- "Me encantaría, en serio; la idea me parece más que estupenda Takeshi; pero... soy menor de edad aún, no tengo papeles o autorización de un tutor, o... NADA. Aún me faltan 9 meses para obtener mi mayoría de edad y no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ganar lo suficiente para comer y pagar la habitación donde estoy... pero gracias de todos modos amigo."

Entonces para sorpresa y desconcierto de Shun, Takeshi sonrió con despreocupación y se encogió de hombros.

- "En realidad yo no le veo el problema, eso es lo de menos. Mira, no eres feliz aquí y eres un maniático ayuda personas; si te decides yo mismo me encargo de solucionarte el problema."

Shun miró al otro chico sorprendido y cuando iba a abrir la boca para obviamente replicar algo, el otro levantó una mano para detener lo que fuese a decir el peliverde y muy serio expresó.

- "Te la debo Shun, le salvaste la vida a mi hermana; si no fuese por ti y lo rápido que fuiste se hubiese caído de esa ventana que estaba limpiando y ahora no seria más que un triste recuerdo para mis padres y para mi. Te lo repito amigo, si lo deseas yo me encargo del papeleo... tu solo piénsalo."

Y así, 10 días después, Shun de Andrómeda se encontraba en un avión en clase económica con destino a la selva del Brasil, donde había sido asignado como voluntario para la Cruz Roja Internacional.

Ni bien Shun puso los pies en el centro médico al que fue asignado, pudo apreciar que la situación no era nada fácil; y antes de siquiera poder colocar su pequeño equipaje en algún lugar; estaba corriendo de aquí para allá con vendas, ampolletas de penicilina y suero, tratando de entender alguna cosa que le dijesen porque de portugués el pobre no sabía ni una sílaba. Y antes de terminar el día ya había hecho su primera asistencia en un parto.

Para la noche estaba casi inconciente de cansancio sobre el catre que le habían facilitado y no fue hasta más de 10 días después que logró tomarle el ritmo a su nueva y ajetreada vida. Poco a poco el muchacho fue convirtiéndose en un voluntario estrella para el pequeño hospital y un personaje muy querido en el pueblito donde este se encontraba, y con paciencia de las personas que lo rodeaban aprender portugués fue no solo fácil sino entretenido y al mes ya podía sostener una charla decente... Shun se alegró mucho por haber seguido el consejo de Takeshi puesto que en verdad su vida había mejorado para bien; solo había una cosa que lo incomodaba, el que siempre hubiese alguna persona dispuesta a hacer preguntas de índole personal, en especial queriendo saber si en la vida del joven y apuesto voluntario existía alguna 'persona especial', cosa que hacia que el muchacho terminara deprimiéndose terriblemente, por lo que aunque adoraba lo que hacía, tratar con personas comenzaba a desilusionarlo pero igual siguió poniendo todo su empeño en ello.

Entonces un día, luego de casi cuatro meses ininterrumpidos de ayuda del joven en el pequeño hospital, un muchacho rubio que llegó con una dislocación al hombro izquierdo fue atendido por el peliverde; y este simple suceso volvió a cambiar por completo la vida del Caballero de Andrómeda.

El joven, cuyo nombre era Horatio y era apenas unos cuantos años mayor que Shun (estaba por cumplir los 22 ese año) trabajaba para una organización que se dedicaba al cuidado de la fauna salvaje, trabajando en cooperación con reservas naturales, parques de protección animal y entidades afines en todo el mundo. Durante y después del tratamiento de Horatio, este le contó animadamente a Shun un poco de todo, y el peliverde se quedó maravillado ante lo que escuchaba y más que dispuesto a escuchar un poco más; por lo que durante las dos semanas que le quedaban al chico rubio en Brasil éste no dudo en ir por las tardes durante el descanso de su nuevo amigo japonés para seguir hablando con él, y al ver el ánimo y la predisposición de trabajar duro terminó convenciendo a Shun para que se una a su cruzada. Así, le consiguió un puesto en el grupo y se lo llevó al continente africano, que era donde se hacía una gran parte del trabajo y donde se distribuían un gran número de los integrantes así como de las locaciones por todo el lugar en los diferentes países.

Y así, entre viajes, redadas a cazadores ilegales y ayudando en centros de Cuidado y Reposición de especies salvajes a su entorno natural se pasaron cuatro meses y medio como jugando. Shun descubrió su oculta pasión, durante ese tiempo, por los primates; en especial ayudando en la guardería para con los bebés, por lo que cuando le sugirieron que siguiese la carrera de zoología con especialización en mamíferos y de allí en primates, la idea le pareció más que estupenda. Era cierto que aquello le tomaría varios años pero para bien o para mal no tenía más que ocupara su tiempo, así que estaba bien de esa manera. Aunque cabría aclarar que esa soledad suya era por gusto propio y no porque no tuviese otras opciones, y es que sin ir más lejos a los dos meses de haber llegado a aquel salvaje y bello continente, su querido amigo Horatio le declaró su amor, dejando al pobre peliverde más que impresionado.

- "Shun.. se que no me has dado ninguna esperanza en todo este tiempo que nos conocemos, solo tu maravillosa y desprendida amistad... pero aún así este sentimiento ha ido creciendo en mi y yo... yo ya no puedo callarlo más. Shun me gustas."- soltó de improviso el rubio, quien minutos antes le había pedido al más joven que lo acompañase pues debía discutir algo muy serio con el y ahora lo miraba a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos de manera delicada pero firme- "No... no sé si esto te incomoda, tal vez no quieras volver a hablar conmigo después del día de hoy, pero tenía que arriesgarme. Lo digo en serio, realmente te quiero."

Horatio calló entonces, en espera de la respuesta de Shun, quien durante un largo período de tiempo no supo ni que decir, hasta que al reaccionar finalmente bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales aún estaban entre las del rubio.

- "Horatio yo... no se que decir."- Shun respondió bajito y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- "Dime tan solo lo que sientes... ¿Me odias?."- preguntó el otro con aprehensión mientras sus ojos, tan verdes y brillantes como los de Shun se posaban en el rostro del más joven.

Shun subió la vista rápidamente y negó con vehemencia.

- "¡No!... ¿como se te ocurre eso, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho... pero yo..."- Shun titubea de nuevo, Horatio suspira.

- "Pero no me quieres como yo deseo que me quieras, es eso ¿verdad?."

Shun asiente despacio, algo avergonzado pero se obliga a levantar la mirada, se lo debe a su amigo.

- "Si así es... lo siento."- dice retirando lentamente sus manos de entre las del otro.

Horatio se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de preguntar con cautela.

- "Es que acaso... ¿Hay alguien más?."

- "Si..."- Shun respondió suave pero decididamente- "Si hay alguien más, y amo a ese alguien con toda el alma."- la voz de Shun reflejó gran dolor, Horatio alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

- "¿Y esa persona sabe que le quieres?."- preguntó una vez más, Shun solo se limitó a asentir despacio, Horatio abrió los ojos con sorpresa- "¡¿Y te rechazo!." preguntó entre molesto e incrédulo, más no espero respuesta- "¡Pues esa persona o no esta bien de la cabeza o no tiene corazón ni sangre en las venas!."

- "¡No digas eso! ¡El es la persona más maravillosa de este mundo!."- saltó Shun en defensa de su amado, y es que aún con todo y lo ocurrido no iba a permitir una sola palabra que fuese en contra de Ikki.

- "¿Él?... ¿es otro hombre?."- preguntó Horatio en un tono que hizo que Shun se sonrojase hasta la punta de los cabellos.

- "¿Importa eso?."- Shun preguntó triste, Horatio sonrió de la misma manera.

- "No... supongo que no, pero no entiendo como alguien puede siquiera osar decirte que no Shun, cuando yo caí rendido ante ti y cada una de tus cualidades desde en instante en que te conocí."- otra sonrisa triste adornó el rostro de Shun.

- "Quizás sea que él me conocía demasiado... de toda la vida, él... él... solo me ve como a su hermano pequeño."

- "¡Eso es ridículo, creeme Shun que aún cuando tu y yo hubiésemos sido hermanos de sangre, yo no te hubiese rechazado... y creo que ahora tan solo estás dolido y tal vez aún algo enamorado, pero te anuncio algo jovencito.. aún no me he rendido, y a menos que ese sujeto venga aquí mismo a decirte que te ama delante mío, no desistiré y continuaré así hasta que mis oportunidades sean nulas... aún cuando eso pase, siempre seré tu amigo."- finalizó el rubio dándole a Shun un sorpresivo beso en los labios, tras lo cual lo invitó a un elegante almuerzo a base de una lata de comida enlatada calentada al calor de la fogata.

Shun no pudo más que reír recuperando esa tarde la sonrisa, y lamentándolo por Horatio, pero él sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a Ikki. Pero al menos se alegraba de saber que jamás perdería a su buen amigo.

** Fin del Flash Back **

Shun suspiró, la noche acababa de caer pues el sol por fin había terminado de ocultarse y el equipo ya estaba por partir. Momentos antes se había efectuado una exitosa redada a un campamento de cazadores furtivos y se habían recuperado más de 30 animales que iban a ser sacados de contrabando (la mayoría eran crías), armas de fuego, municiones y gran cantidad de dardos tranquilizantes así como varias pieles, colmillos y pezuñas destinadas posiblemente al mercado negro. Como siempre el conteo de las bajas animales había causado una gran tristeza en el equipo, ya de por si muchas especies rayaban en la extinción y esas actividades tan solo demostraban que existía gente sin corazón en el mundo... pero era mejor no pensar en aquello y centrarse en lo importante.

Levantándose de su roca, Shun se desperezó y dirigió su paso hacia donde estaba el resto, sonriéndole a Horatio al llegar hasta donde este se encontraba.

- "¿Listo para volver a casa Shun?."- Horatio preguntó alegre mientras le abría la puerta del jeep donde irían ellos dos, junto a otros dos miembros más del equipo y lo dejó acomodarse antes de treparse a la parte trasera e iniciar una alegre conversación en la que Shun trataba de participar; pero la fecha simplemente le había traído demasiados recuerdos, así como la renovación de sus propios sentimientos. Y mientras los demás conversaban, no puedo evitar pensar con un aire de tristeza...

- Mi corazón nunca dejará de amarte nii-san... esa es mi verdad... la verdad de mi corazón.

Fin del primer capítulo 

**Notas de la autora**

Wiiiiiii! como que en verdad esta guerra de fics entre parejas ha animado a mi musa - hemos escrito las dos este capítulo en menos de dos días, y apenas es 20 de Octubre . que emoción. Y bueno, espero que hasta aquí haya gustado y allí les va el segundo cap, pero antes quiero decir para las que se han dado cuenta SIIIIIIIII! Horatio esta basado en Horatio Caine ¬ el muy guapo, muy apuesto y muy sexy investigador en jefe con adorables ojos de cachorrito del equipo que actúa en la serie C.S.I Miami, y es protagonizado por David Caruso... aish, que alguien me traiga un balde para la baba y me ponga una mascarilla de oxígeno que me muero ES TAN LINDO!

Ya ya, allá les va el segundo cap, beshos hasta aquí. ARRIBA IKKI Y SHUN! Y beshitos mil para todos una vez más

**chibineko chan**

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: La respuesta**

**Autora: chibineko chan (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Nota: **Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas yaoi (relaciones chico-chico), así como escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales) e incesto por ser una relación entre hermanos; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no siga.

**Dedicatoria:** nn este fic sigo dedicándomelo a mi porque... ¡SOY MUY MOSHAAAAA! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! jejejeje, así que beshitos para mi (chu chu!)

Capítulo II: Una respuesta del alma, la respuesta final 

Un año atrás en la mansión Kidoh (un día después del cumpleaños de Shun)...

Ikki se encontraba echado en su cama, viendo a la nada en algún punto del techo mientras su mente aún trataba de procesar lo ocurrido la noche anterior hacía tan solo unas horas atrás. No había podido dormir en toda la noche mientras trataba de dilucidar si lo ocurrido había sido real o no; y es que si no había sido real tenía un gran problema y si lo había sido su problema era aún mayor. De alguna manera aún podía sentir el calor que había desprendido el cuerpo de su hermanito sobre el suyo, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de sus caricias... y sobre todo el deseo y la pasión que hicieron nacer en su cuerpo y que se apoderaron por completo de su razón durante unos segundos y tal vez más. Por un instante, Ikki olvido que era su hermano menor, un hombre... otro hombre quien lo besaba... pero si estaba conciente de que era Shun; más solo hasta que escuchó entre aquellos gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco aquella única palabra... _'Nii-san'_, fue que cobró conciencia de lo que sucedía y hacia, entonces el segundo siguiente simplemente no supo que hacer y se quedó estático, aterrorizado ante si mismo y sin lograr articular o hilvanar pensamiento coherente alguno en su cerebro; fue casi por instinto que pegó un salto hacia atrás separándose así abruptamente del menor.

Y entonces, observó a Shun llorar mientras lo miraba, vio en aquel rostro que se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas unos ojos llenos de dolor y desesperación, en aquellas mejillas enrojecidas la vergüenza; vio al pequeño cargar todas esas emociones sobre sus frágiles hombros y huir de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo... pero sus piernas no le obedecieron cuando quiso seguirlo, ni su boca le dejó pronunciar palabra alguna para retenerlo tal y como en verdad deseaba hacer en aquel momento y cuando el portazo que se dio le indicó que su ototo se había refugiado en su propia habitación, no atinó siquiera a moverse del lugar donde se había quedado, y fue así por varias horas más hasta que finalmente con un hondo suspiro pareció recuperar la funcionalidad de si mismo y tembloroso se dirigió a su cama y se metió en ella tratando de olvidar por el momento que había un mundo más allá de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Al día siguiente Ikki no quiso salir de su habitación, en realidad no quiso hacerlo tan siquiera de su cama; estaba muy confundido y no sabía que pensar sobre sus propios sentimientos... ¿o sería que en realidad no quería estar seguro de ellos?. Definitivamente todo dentro de él era un mar de confusión y no le gustaba para nada.

Los días que siguieron no fueron muy diferentes a aquel primer día de confusión, apenas y salía de su habitación para comer algo preferentemente de noche y apenas y se preocupaba de alguna otra cosa más. Entonces un día su mente comenzó a imaginar lo que podía haber pasado de no haberse detenido cuando lo hizo... sus besos y sus caricias se hubiesen intensificado, los labios ansiosos del Fénix hubiesen viajado del rostro de porcelana al cuello de marfil que lo llamaba y acariciado cada centímetro bajo la ropa del menor... ropa que hubiese terminado luego lejos de ambos y entonces... entonces...

Ikki asustado despertó y entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con su hermano de protagonista pues en algún momento sin esperarlo había caído dormido, y lo peor de todo era que aún estaba excitado MUY excitado, y maldiciendo su suerte solo atinó a meterse al baño junto con la dolorosa erección que portaba en su entrepierna y no tuvo más opción que aliviarse solo... y así lo hizo. Con algo de reticencia tomó su miembro duro, no porque fuese la primera vez para nada, sino por las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a aquello... y sin embargo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en algún momento e intensificar el movimiento, y poco después con las mejillas totalmente coloreadas y sujetándose fuertemente del lavadero se descargó por completo con un gemido ronco y cayó sentado en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Y entonces se dio cuenta... fueron unos ojos verdes y una piel de porcelana los que había evocado en el mayor momento de placer, y con un gemido ahogado fijó su vista en la mano aún manchada de semen y se maldijo a si mismo una vez más; y es que con tantos acontecimientos ya no podía negar lo que había hecho... y con vergüenza aceptó que no era la primera vez que había soñado con esos ojos, esa piel y esa boca; solo era la primera vez que lo aceptaba y estaba cada vez más aterrorizado por ello.

- "Shun, yo... yo..."- Ikki calló sin saber que decirse siquiera a si mismo, siendo así mucho menos podría enfrentar a Shun y una vez más se hundió en su miseria.

Los días pasaron y por fin Ikki se atrevió a salir de su habitación, y sin embargo no vio a su ototo por ningún lado, pues este seguía encerrado en su habitación, lo peor de todo es que no se atrevía a ir a hablar con él, simplemente no podía.

Entonces un día, cuando ya todos en la mansión estaban aburridos por completo de la situación entre ver a un Ikki silencioso y recluido en si mismo como lo estaba, y no ver a un Shun que sin importar que no salía más allá del marco de la puerta de su habitación; Shiryu decidió ir a hablar con el joven Andrómeda para acabar con todo y hacerlo hablar a su vez con Ikki, con quien era obvio había tenido un problema. Más al tocar no recibió respuesta, y al intentar entrar notó que la puerta estaba sin seguro.

- "¿Shun?."- susurró mientras entraba a la habitación algo preocupado... y cinco segundos después salía a toda velocidad de aquel cuarto con total seguridad de que hizo bien al sentirse preocupado, y bajando corriendo hasta la sala donde la mayoría de los integrantes de la mansión se encontraban reunidos exclamó casi en un grito- "¡Se ha ido!."

- "Calma Shiryu ¿de que hablas? ¿quien se fue?."- Hyoga preguntó en tono conciliador exigiéndole al dragón que respirase de nuevo antes de seguir hablando.

Un extraño estremecimiento sacudió a Ikki mucho antes de que Shiryu dijese palabra alguna.

- "Shun... Shun se fue. Su ropa está revuelta, hay algunas prendas que faltan... se llevó sus ahorros, no están en su cajita... y falta su mochila de campamento y..."

Ikki no siguió escuchando, de pronto se sintió caer en un abismo profundo y no hallaba la forma de salir. No sintió las manos que lo sacudieron tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, ni las voces que casi gritando lo instaban a buscar a su perdido ototo. Simplemente sentía la culpa y la desesperación pues todo lo que ocurrió era su culpa y maldito fuese, porque no sabía como solucionarlo.

No fue hasta dos semanas después que por fin reaccionó saliendo de ese hoyo negro en el que había entrado... pero para ese entonces el resto de los integrantes de la mansión ya habían buscado a Shun por cada rincón de la ciudad, incluso Saori había contratado detectives que aún trataban de ubicar al peliverde, pero toda búsqueda fue infructuosa. Lo más probable fuese que Shun ya se encontrara fuera de Tokyo. Saori decidió ampliar el rango de búsqueda a todo Japón de ser necesario, después de todo Shun no podía salir del país sin documentos o sin la Armadura de Andrómeda que para que le ofreciese incrementar sus habilidades y poderes.

Pero Ikki no escuchaba aquello, pues su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, y luego de automaldecirse con ganas una última vez, en una maleta colocó algo de dinero, su pasaporte y se fue en busca de Shun con la firme promesa de no descansar hasta localizarlo.

Tiempo actual...

El día era caluroso... asfixiantemente caluroso. De un avión algo maltratado un joven de aspecto descuidado bajó con cansancio por la precaria escalerilla que ni siquiera llegaba al suelo. Estaba muerto de cansancio y le dolía todo después de haber viajado en un avión de carga junto a montones de cajas con víveres y una que otra gallina que lo miraba casi desafiante. Se sacudió todo al llegar a tierra y con su ya desgastado maletín al hombro comenzó a caminar con dirección al pueblo deseando encontrar pronto algún hostal o posada donde quedarse... de preferencia uno barato.

Durante su caminata se dio cuenta con molestia de las miradas de la gente sobre él, e hizo un mohín de disgusto ante aquello... bien, sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor ¡Pero había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer durante mucho tiempo!. No había tenido tiempo para nada, ni para un corte decente, por lo que ahora su cabello estaba más largo de lo que por lo general acostumbraba y aquellos mechones largos estaban sujetos en una descuidada coleta para evitar que su melena se desparramara y enredara por todos lados, aunque no podía hacer nada por los mechones del cerquillo que caían despreocupados sobre su frente y los lentes oscuros que ahora ostentaba y se movían con gracia ante el correr del viento. Su ropa estaba igual, descuidada y gastada; tenía un par de vaqueros con algún que otro agujerito en las rodillas y los bolsillos, y que se ajustaba con descaro a su cuerpo, una camisa vieja que en sus buenos tiempos había sido blanca y un sombrero de cazador muy a lo Indiana Jones que definitivamente alguna vez vio mejores días. Y las botas de cuero tipo escaladoras que tenía puestas definitivamente no estaban mejor con todo ese barro y polvo pegadas en ellas.

Ikki por fin detuvo su marcha cuando localizó el bar del pueblo y se secó el sudor de la frente de manera despreocupada con un brazo al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes oscuros que eran del tipo almendrados y daban un aspecto algo felino a su rostro; un gato negro tal vez ahora que su piel había recobrado el color tostado que había perdido en Tokyo luego de volver de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, señal de que había estado recibiendo mucho sol últimamente. Con un suspiro cansado entró pensando en como encontrar información para dar su siguiente paso, se encontraba en esos momentos en el continente Africano pues tras mucho buscar localizó en una zona de falsificación en los barrios bajos de Tokyo datos que lo llevaron hasta una pequeña comunidad en la Selva Amazónica Brasileña y de allí ni más ni menos que a África, donde había estado viajando de un lugar a otro sin parar y finalmente había llegado hasta donde estaba.

Sentándose en una banca en la barra pidió una cerveza fría y trató de relajarse por unos segundos, tal vez unos minutos; el lugar parecía agradable y luego de pedir información sobre algún lugar para instalarse pagó y se fue.. allí comenzaba de nuevo otra vez, aunque una sensación que le ocasionaba un cosquilleo en su interior le decía que las cosas esta vez serían un tanto diferentes.

Pasaron unos cuantos días sin que Ikki llegase a ningún lado ni obtuviese ningún dato importante, hasta que un día, justo al onceavo día de haber llegado a aquel lugar; un par de sujetos entraron al bar al cual ya se había hecho asiduo y se sentaron por esas casualidades del destino justo en la mesa que estaba a espaldas del peliazul. Para suerte e interés de Ikki comenzaron a hablar de cacería y negocios al parecer no muy limpios, haciendo mil planes porque esta vez 'las cosas les tenían que salir bien'.

Ikki sabía perfectamente que lo más probable fuese que Shun se encontrase metido en un grupo de protección para Animales Salvajes, pues justo los rumores de que en el grupo principal se encontraba un joven japonés peliverde eran lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, solo que el miedo a que Shun saliese disparado ni bien supiese que él se encontraba cerca lo habían hecho desistir de ir a buscar información a la oficina principal de dicha institución y en lugar de eso actuaba furtivamente hasta tener la oportunidad de estar frente a frente a su ototo y hablar así de manera directa con él. Ahora tal vez siguiendo a aquellos cazadores tuviese por fin algo de suerte.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a seguirlos a una distancia prudencial y a vigilarlos desde los rincones más insospechados para cualquier persona normal, y esa misma noche tuvo que valerse de su velocidad y astucia para evitar que le dispararan mientras los seguía pues estos andaban siguiéndole la pista a una manada de leones compuesta de dos machos, cerca de 7 hembras y una gran cantidad de cachorros.

Entonces de pronto todo se volvió una locura, justo cuando uno de los cazadores estaba comenzando a acercarse lo suficiente a la manada, unas luces fuertes se prendieron asustando a los enormes gatos y varias personas vestidas con trajes marrón claro aparecieron de la nada... era una redada y los cazadores estaban a punto de ser cazados, pero era obvio que estos no caerían sin luchar.

Se escucharon tiros por todos lados, se armó una gran confusión e Ikki no distinguía nada de nada; hasta que de pronto como en un sueño, como si fuese un milagro, un Shun un tanto más maduro y curtido apareció en el campo visual del caballero del Ave Fénix. Ikki sintió el pecho explotarle de emoción y como movido por hilos invisibles comenzó a dirigirse en medio de aquel barullo al ángel que daba luz a su vida. Frunció el ceño cuando un rubio cercano a Shun le habló con una actitud algo íntima, pero esto duró unos segundos pues su ototo al igual que el resto corría entre tiros propinados por los cazadores. Entonces todo se paralizó para Ikki, aún cuando de momento nadie se había dado cuenta el rostro de Shun se contrajo en un rictus de dolor y la tela que cubría su pierna izquierda cambiaba de color mientras una mancha rojiza se extendía con rapidez. Un tiro lo había alcanzado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ikki estaba sosteniéndolo en medio de su caída y cuando le volteó el rostro lo notó inconsciente. Y así como había llegado desapareció, esta vez con la más preciada de las cargas en sus brazos.

Shun despertó en una habitación, seguramente en algún hotel en la pequeña cuidad. Se sentía cansado y adolorido por completo.. y de alguna manera pudo sentir que estaba casi desnudo bajo las sábanas que lo cubrían, y hacía calor, un calor húmedo y agotador por lo que agradecía aquella desnudez. Miró alrededor y observó hasta donde alcanzaba su limitado y algo borroso campo de visión, que la habitación contaba además de la cama con una mesita con un par de sillas dispuestas por allí.

Trató de incorporarse para ver un tanto mejor donde estaba y que tan seria era su situación, más alguien lo detuvo.

- "Ni lo intentes usabi, lo único que harás ahora será descansar y no te levantarás de esa cama hasta que estés recuperado. Afortunadamente la bala no tocó ningún nervio o vena principal, pero te desangraste demasiado."

Shun se quedó casi en shock... no podía ser verdad, aquello no era cierto; era solo un producto de su ahora febril imaginación, aquella voz no podía ser de él... Ikki no se encontraba allí; pero entonces al tratar de voltear fue ayudado y sus ojos chocaron con otros que ya había visto un sin fin de veces, con esos que había extrañado a morir durante el último año y que ahora lo miraban con un infinito cariño. Sin poder evitarlo sus orbes esmeraldas se inundaron levemente por saladas lágrimas.

- "No Shun, no llores... no quiero que derrames más lágrimas."- Ikki beso cada párpado del rostro de su ototo y luego acarició su mejilla con cariño- "Ahora espera un momento, tengo una sopa caliente aquí en una pequeña hornilla y tú necesitas comer. Has estado dos días durmiendo, me alegro mucho de que por fin estés despierto."- Ikki le dio la espalda a Shun mientras un estremecimiento lo recorría, pues de no haber despertado Shun hubiese tenido que llevarlo a un hospital y eso era lo último que deseaba, no... el que lo volviesen a separar de su ototo estaba fuera de discusión.

Durante aquellos dos días había estado no solo con el alma en un hilo al ver a su pequeño tan desvalido como una avecilla enferma, sino que había tenido que aguantar las ganas que lo habían inundado por besar aquellos labios rojos y tomar entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo para darle calor y vida... pero eso era peligroso e irracional e Ikki lo sabía, y solo por eso se controló. Además de que primero quería hablar con su usabi y aclararlo todo antes de dar y tomar por completo lo que era suyo, como debió de haber sido desde hace mucho.

Pero no por eso pudo apartar ni un segundo la vista de su hermanito, notar que la piel blanca de porcelana ahora estaba dorada por el sol, que su cuerpecito antes delgado y frágil había obtenido una marcada y sensual musculatura que sin restarle su natural elegancia, lo hacían ver un tanto más varonil, y que su cabello ahora corto era el final perfecto para ese cambio que había dado su ototo, su usabi... su amor.

Por su lado Shun ahora un poquito más tranquilo pero aún igual de sorprendido no pudo siquiera quitar los ojos de encima de su amado Ikki; ese que ahora andaba, tan solo vestido con unas sandalias y un par de vaqueros ajustados a la cadera algo viejos. No pudo dejar de notar la piel de su hermano mayor un poco más tostada, aquellas pequitas ahora más notorias y se preguntó por donde habría estado viajando Ikki, pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que debió de estar en lugares con climas ecuatoriales para estar con la piel en ese estado. Suspiró quedamente, era increíble que a pesar de todo aún estuviese en ese estado, donde Ikki era lo único que llenaba su vida, pero ¿Que hacía Ikki allí?... ¿Como estaban de pronto en esa situación?... ¿Era acaso todo tan solo un cruel y dulce sueño, una jugarreta de su imaginación?... es que se veía tan real. Entonces ¿porque Ikki estaba allí? volvió a preguntarse Shun, algo no encajaba... o por lo menos no lo hacía para él. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Ikki.

- "Tonto... me has hecho buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra ¿Tenías que tomar este trabajo específicamente? ¿No has escuchado de los empleos de oficina?."- Ikki miró a Shun y medio sonrió- "No... esos no parecen ir contigo, 'Señor defensor de los desvalidos y la naturaleza'?."

Shun parpadeo confundido, es que acaso... ¿lo había estado buscando?... ¿a él?. Y entonces de sus labios escapó un hilo de sus pensamientos al preguntar en un susurro.

- "¿Que haces aquí?."

Ikki se contrajo de dolor de manera involuntaria, la pregunta había sido como un golpe en medio de su vientre... pero se lo merecía al fin y al cabo.

- "Vine... vine a responder una pregunta Shun... la pregunta o más bien dicho las preguntas que tu mismo me hiciste."- "Se sentó al lado de Shun en la cama, y lo incorporó un poco acercando el tazón humeante a los labios de su ototo, quien apenas y pudo tragar un poco antes de necesitar aire para no atorarse pues la verdad su cuerpo resentía un poco la ingestión de comida- "Shh... tranquilo, despacio. Nadie te apura."

Ikki acarició la mejilla de Shun y dejó el tazón de sopa en una mesita de noche cercana a la cama, y cuando Shun trata de incorporarse un tanto más el Fénix lo detiene con gentileza... entonces se acercó lentamente a un confundido Shun, que al sentir de pronto el roce cálido y dulce de unos labios contra los suyos no puede hacer más que quedarse quieto... como si lo hubiesen inmovilizado.

Finalmente tras unos segundos el cerebro de Shun vuelve a reaccionar y trata de separarse de Ikki, quien apenas y lo complace separándose un par de centímetros; pero cuando Shun abre la boca para tratar de decir cosa alguna Ikki simplemente acorta el espacio de nuevo y esta vez profundiza el beso y antes de que alguno se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba aparecen caricias que poco a poco se vuelven más exigentes. Manos que exploran y bocas que susurran palabras de amor toman control de la situación... solo unas sábanas cubren el cuerpo de Shun apenas protegido por unos boxers, solo un pantalón cubre el cuerpo de Ikki que pronto clama por ser liberado y sentir en su desnudez el roce de otra piel.

Y de la manera más natural, los dos cuerpos se encuentran, piel contra piel, calor contra calor... y de repente surge la sensación de que en verdad debió de ser así siempre. Ikki recorre con dedos ansiosos cada centímetro de piel del más joven quien gime sin control ante el roce... aunque un pequeño gemido de dolor se interpone ante los de placer cuando la pierna izquierda recibe algo de peso. Ikki preocupado por ello deja que su obnivulada mente tome algo de claridad un momento para permitirse acomodar a Shun sobre su lado derecho y dejar descansar aquel preciado peso sobre el suyo propio; luego de aquello su boca reasume la labor que antes profesaban sus manos y entre besos y caricias descubre la piel que ahora no solo se ve como el sol sino que emite un calor parecido... y no es hasta que ambos llegan después a la cumbre máxima del placer que se permiten un momento de paz, uno en brazos del otro, Ikki sosteniendo solícito sobre su cuerpo el del más pequeño.

- "Te quiero con toda mi alma pequeño... te amo. Y si, soy un idiota, no me di cuenta antes; así que merecía tus palabras."

Shun alza la vista confundido hacia el rostro del su ahora no solo hermano sino también amante y entre confundido y maravillado pregunta quedito.

- "¿Qué?."- las palabras de Ikki en cierta manera le parecían las correctas, pero su mente aún no tenía la suficiente claridad para discernir todo el asunto.

Ikki beso su frente y acarició su cabello mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.

- "Es mi respuesta... mis respuestas en realidad, a todas las preguntas que me hiciste la última vez que nos vimos, aquella que fui tan tonto como para no ver por mi mismo todo lo que hace tanto tiempo sentía por ti... te amo. Y me preguntaste si era un idiota... si lo soy por que no... no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, estaba demasiado ocupado negando los mios y no sabes como lo siento amor."

Shun miró a Ikki a los ojos, el corazón latiéndole como loco mientras escuchaba cada palabra y suplicaba por que no fuese solo un loco sueño. Ahora era él quien no podía decir palabra alguna.

- "Por favor usabi, vuelve conmigo; vuelve a mi lado... no soy nada sin ti."

Y diciendo aquello Ikki envolvió con cariño a Shun en sus brazos instándolo a descansar. Ya luego lo alimentaría bien, por ahora ambos necesitaban dormir; y es que sabía que no debió de haberle hecho el amor cuando su usabi estaba tan delicado y el llevaba más de 48 horas sin dormir, había gastado al final fuerzas que ya ni tenía pero... ¿quien escucha razones cuando el corazón se impone?...

Shun por su parte por fin soltó las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo y con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía se abrazó a su amado, quien volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarlo con cariño, ese que de ahora en adelante nunca dejaría de profesarle.

- "Si, si... quiero volver.. quiero estar contigo."- dice en un primero momento emocionado pero luego un susurro lo pone en la realidad, su realidad, una vez más- "El centro... yo..."- baja la mirada, sus pensamientos se reflejan inconscientemente en esas verdes esmeraldas mientras trata de decidirse por que hacer, finalmente suspira... Ikki esta con él, no hay nada más que importe- "Nos iremos cuando tu quieras nii-san."- trató de sonreír y en cierta medida lo logró pues su corazón saltaba de felicidad y amor por Ikki, pero un gran pedazo se quedaría junto con muchos nuevos sueños forjados en aquella salvaje Savana Africana.

Ikki lo miro, le pellizcó con cariño la nariz y se la beso.

- "¡Ey! si esto es tan importante para ti, entonces no tienes por que renunciar... mientras pueda quedarme a tu lado no importa donde estemos, se que seré feliz... quiero lo mismo para ti."

Shun mira a Ikki con ojos brillantes de amor y sonríe, aunque un bostezo quiere ganarle la partida.

- "¿En serio?... ¿lo dices en serio nii-san?... Ikki, yo no quisiera obligarte a nada..."

- "Shhh... no me obligas a nada usabi, eso no va contigo. Claro que hablo en serio y esa jovencito, es mi respuesta final."

FIN Notas de la autora 

Wiiiiiiiii! TERMINEEEEEEEE Muajajajajaja así que espero que les haya gustado el fic a los que lo hayan leído y una vez más y con ganas QUE VIVAN POR SIEMPRE IKKI Y SHUN!... que en este caso vivirán de manera muy natural y salvaje xD

Y antes de irme, gracias a quienes me enviaron sus lindos reviews:

BrainWave: Gracias por tu review nena, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic pero… O.o hay muchos de Ikki y Shun en la red, en realidad es una pareja muy conocida, si te ha gustado puedes buscar sobre ellos te aseguro que encontraras muchos fics y doujinshis y fanarts y etc etc etc. Beshos para ti!

Freeman7: Hi! - gashiash por leer este fic también!.. y bueno… o.o no fue tan largo xD este fue el final. Sowwy, es que iba para un concurso y no podía ser muy largo ó.ò jejeje… Bueno, que te puedo decir… si pues, fue definitivamente Shun quien ser fue esta vez, como que a Ikki le toco seguirlo ¡Ya era hora, y pues lo encontró y todos somos felices por eso (bueno, yo soy feliz por eso, pero creo que el resto también, o no?). Espero que te haya gustado, mil beshitos para ti y gracias como siempre por el review n.n

Hanna Asakura Kyouyama: Hola, bueno, ya esta el segundo y ultimo capitulo del fic, espero que te guste. Pues según este fic Shun estuvo recordando el día que cumplió 18 años, así que esos son los que tiene ahora. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, eres un amor. Mil beshos para ti y te me cuidas mucho, gracias again por el review.

Nebyura: ó.ò jejeje… esto… a ver donde me escondo xD. Aaaaaah, no pues, no se quedo con Horatio, se quedo con Ikki, pero es que T-T adoro esa pareja, me gusta dejarlos juntos, era mi ilusión, espero que no te hayas desilusionado mucho. Bueeee, que te puedo decir - a que al final Ikki no te cayo tan mal jeje, ahora bueno, si te gusto el cap me avisas… si no te gusto, también n-n Un super beshito para ti y gracias por el review CHU!

Nosh vemosh a la próxima, muchos beshitos felinos para ustedes -

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

Este fic fue terminado el 22 de Octubre del 2005


End file.
